DreaS Story
by Drea15
Summary: Andréa est une jeune étudiante en cuisin qui va faire un stage en Italie avec ses deux meilleurs amies, Eva et Jenny. Elle pourrait bien y rencontrer l'amour. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

7h00  
**M**on cadran sonne. Je tend la main et en voulant l'éteindre, le balance par terre. Putin. Je me lève, ramasse mon cadran et le lance sur mon lit. Je me dirige vers ma garde-robe. Qu'est -ce que je peux bien mettre aujourd'hui?? Je finis par prendre mes capris bleu marine ainsi que mon magnifique chandail gris. Je me plante devant mon miroir. Qu'est-ce que je fais de mes cheveux?? Prenant mon fer à lisser, j'entreprends de lisser mes cheveux en désordre. Soulevant mon toupet d'une main et plongeant ma main dans mon plat de bob épine tout en sortant une, j'entrepris de l'attacher sur le coté. Parfait. Je me mis un peu de crayon noir ainsi que du gloss. Je me regarda dans le miroir, j'étais enfin prête. Mes cheveux roux tombais sur mes épaules et dons mon dos et mon maquillage fessais ressortir mes yeux bleu.

Maman : Andréa, viens il est l'heure!! Il ne faudrait pas que tu rate ton vol!!

Mon vol. J'avais vraiment très hâte. Dans 1 heure, je vis êtres dans un avion qui va m'emmener en Italie, là où j'allais faire mon stage en cuisine. Je pris mers valises et me dirigea vers ma porte. Avant de la refermé, je jeta un coup d'œil à ma chambre. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma photo d'école de l'année dernière. Comme le temps filait vite. Et comme j'étais jeune avec mes cheveux blond que j'avais bouclés de peine et de misère. Il y avait ensuite une photo de moi a mon congrès de mannequin.

Maman : Andréa!!!

Moi : Oui j'arrive mama!!!

---DREA'S---

**J**'étais assise dans l'avion. Mon vol décollais dans exactement 5 minutes.

Mikeal-Alors, t'as hâte de partir??

Je me retourna vers Mikeal, mon voisin de siège, qui était aussi avec moi en cuisine.

Moi -Ouais sa va être trop malade.

Mikeal me fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Il mit sa main sur la mienne. Je me dégagea vite fait de se contact désagréable. Ce qu'il pouvais m'agacer lui. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'arrêtait pas de me cruiser et à chaque fois, je le repoussais. L'avion décolla enfin. Par le hublot à ma droite, je salua ma mère. Dès que l'aéroport n'étais plus en vue, je sorti mon i poad, le mit en marche et mis les écouteurs. Les heures passèrent tranquillement. Une main se posa sur ma cuisse. Je la tassa et regarda Mikeal.

Mikeal : Qu'est ce que tu écoutes, beauté??

J'enleva un écouteurs et le regarda méchamment.

Moi ; _Take me on the floor_ the Veronicas.

Mikeal : Si tu veux, moi je peux te prendre n'importe où ma belle.

Moi ; Non merci.

Je remis mon écouteur et me retourna vers le hublot.

---DREA'S---

**N**otre vol atterit quelques heures plus tard à l'aéroport de Volterra. Je suivis notre professeur ainsi que les autres élèves qui fesaient le stage. Il y avait Mikeal, le _player_ qui crusait tout le monde, Eva, ma meilleure amie, Luke, le _punk_ qui est toujours dans son coin mais qui est quand meme simpatique et pour finir, les jumeaux Shane et Drake. Nous étions 6 au total à faire le stage. Nous quitames l' aéroport pour nous diriger vers notre hotel 5 étoiles. J'étais dans la même chambre que Eva. Mikeal était avec Luke et les jumeaux étaient ensemble. J'avasi eu le temps d'admirer un peu Volterra en venant à l'hotel. C'était vraiment magnifique la ville. J'adorais voyager et j'allais continuer c'était certain. Le paysage était magnifique, plus même, je dirai époustouflant. Le téléphone de notre chambre sonna, me ramenant à la réalité. Eva répondit:

Eva : Allo.

Elle écouta l'interlocuteur et me fit signe. Je pus lire le nom de Mikeal sur ses lèvres. Je secoua négativement la tête. Pas question de lui parler.

Eva : Désoler Mikeal, elle est dans la douche. Oui, je vasi lui demander de te rappeller. Allez Salut!!

Elle racrocha et se tourna vers moi.

Eva : Andréa, il va bien falloir que tu lui parle tôt ou tard.

Moi :alors se sera tard!!

Eva : Pourquoi tu ne sort pas avec lui??

Moi ;Eva!!voyons c'est ''Mikeal''!!!!

J'étais vraiment dégouté là. Moi sortir avec Mikeal. Beurk!! Juste à y penser j'en avais des frissons dans le dos. Je pense que je préférais sortir avec une chèvre qu'avec Mikeal. Je me leva et pris mon pyjama. Je décida d'aller prendre une douche, au cas où Mikeal venait. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, la referma et la barra. Je commença à me déshabiller et me regarda dnas le miroir. Mon corps gardais encore les traces de mes années de danse au secondaire. Mes cheveux étaitent un peu décoloré, mais ils etaient encore beau. J'entra dans la douche et ouvris l'eau chaude. Ouach!!! Un peu trop chaude. Je tourna la poignée avant de m'ébouillanter. Je me glissa sous l'eau ce qui eus pour effet de dénouer tous mes muscles. Je laissa l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps pendant un moment avant de commencer à me savonner. Je me rinça et resta un moment sous l'eau. À contre coeur, je finis par éteindre l'eau. Je sortis de la douche et m'essuya. J'enfila mon pyjama et essuiya mes cheveux. Je les attahca ensuite en une toque mole sous le crane et sorti de la salle de bain. Eva etait assise sur son lit et lisait un livre. Je regarda la couverture. Il s'agissais de New Moon. Le deuxième film était en plein tournage. J'avais vraiment hate qu'il sorte au cinéma. C'Métait certain que j'allais aller le voir. J'avais lu tous les livres au moins quatre fois. Je me laissa tomber sur mon lit.

Eva : Mikeal à encore appeller.

Moi :Qu'Il aille au diable, je le rappelle pas.

Eva : Drea'S, c'est pas correcte sa!!! Je lui ai dit que tu allais le rappeler.

Moi :Voyons Eva, tu est dans quel camp?? Du mien ou de celui de Mikeal?? C'Est Mikeal, Eva. Le gars le plus _cruiser_ et _player_ de l'école!!

Eva : Je sais Drea'S

Je resta en silence quelques temps. Puis-je tourna la tête vers Eva.

Moi :Depuis quand??

Eva : que.. quoi??

Je me tourna sur le coude vers elle.

Moi : Depuis quand??

Voyant enfin de quoi je parlais, elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

Eva : Quelques temps déjà.

Moi : Combien??

Elle ne répondis pas tout de suite.

Eva : Trois moi.

Moi :Pourquoi tru ne me la pas dit que tu aimais Mikeal??

Eva : J'avais peur de ta réaction parceque Mikeal est un _cruiser_.

Moi :Voyons Eva!!! Tu est ma meilleure amie!! Même si tu aime un crétin, tu reste toujours ma meilleure amie!! Ma _sista_!!

Elle sourit au surnom que je lui avais donner. Depuis toute jeune, nous nous appelions comme sa. _Sista_. Parce que nous etions commes des soeurs. Rien ne pouvais nous séparer. Le téléphone sonna. Eva me regarda. Cela ssignifiait que je devais répondre. Je tendis la bras et prit le combiné.

Moi : Oui allo.

.... : Salut Andréa.

Moi : Ah!! Mikeal!! Que veux-tu encore??

Mon ton était peut-être un peu trop exaspéré que je le voulais.

Mikeal: Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi se soir.

J'eus soudain une bonne idée. Bon il alait m'en vouloir, mais s'était un détail sa.

Moi : Ouais pourquoi pas.

Mikeal: Pour de vrai??

Moi : Oui. À quelle heure??

Mikeal: Euumm... Dans une demie-heure??

Moi : D'accord et on se rejoint dans le hall??

Mikeal:D'accord.

Sur ce, je raccrocha. Je me tourna et regarda Eva.

Eva : Je croyais que tu ne veux pas sortir avec Mikeal!!

Moi : Exactement. Moi je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, mais _toi _par contre...

Je me tus, espérant qu'elle comprenne mon idée. Voyanr qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je décalra:

Moi : Ben voyons Eva, c'Est toi que va y aller à ma place!!!

Son visage s'illumina soudainement.

Eva:Merci Drea'S!! J't'Adore.

---DREA'S---

**E**va était partie depuis deux heures avec Mikeal. Je commençait un peu à m'inquiéter mais j'avais confiance en Eva. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer une Eva en colère. Ses magnifiques cheveux brun flottaient autour d'elle tellement elle bougeait vite et qu'elle était en colère. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle claqua la porte, lança sa sacoche à l'autre bout de la chambre et se lança sur son lit. JE me releva sur les coudes et regarda Eva.

Moi :Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé??

Eva:C'est un imbécile!! Un con fini!!

Et elle continua sur sa lancer de toute les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Moi :Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!!!

Eva : On est allé souper et tout le long, il n'arrêtait pas de me comparer avec ses ex. Ensuite, il n'arrêtait pas de mater tout les filles qui passait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il voulais qu'on aille dans sa chambre et qu'on vire Luke. Arrggg!! c'est un crétin!! Tu avais raison de ne pas vouloir sortir avec lui Drea'S!!!

Moi :Tu devrais savoir _Sista_ que j'ai toujours raison!!

Eva me fit une grimace. J'allai éteindre les lumières et nous nous glissâmes sous nos couvertures, voulant dormir quelques heures avant d'aller rencontrer les chefs des restaurant dans lequel nous allons travailler.

---DREA'S---

**N**otre professeur de cuisine, , vint nous réveiller pour aller rencontrer ses amis. entra dans notre chambre avec un sceau de glace et... nous le lança dessus. Je me réveilla en criant, ainsi que Eva.

M. Lamontagne : Allez debout les marmottes!!

Eva : Vous êtes pas drôle !! Vous auriez pu nous réveiller un peu plus en douceur!!

fit mine de réflèchir pendant deux minutes avant de répondre:

M. Lamontagne : Euh.... Non.

Puis il sortit de notre chambre. Je me leva, enleva la glace de mon lit et alla les mettre dans la baignoire pour ne pas qu'ils fondent par terre ou même dans mon lit. J'enfilai vite une paire de jean trois-quart bleu ainsi que ma camisole noir. Je pris ma veste et l'attacha a ma taille. J'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Lorsque je sorti de la salle de bain, Eva m'attendais. Elle portais des shorts de Basket noir, une camisole rouge et ses cheveux étaient attaché en une toque. Je pris ma sacoche, car il y avait ma clé de chambre dedans et nous quittâmes la chambre.

---DREA'S---

**L**orsque nous arrivames dans le hall, tout le monde nous attendais.

Drake : Pas trop tôt, on pensais que vous aviez décider de vous maquiller et de prendre votre douche.

Jouant au rigolo, Shane commença à immiter une fille.

Shane : Oh mon dieu!! Drake, regarde, je me suis cassé un ongle. Allez, on retourne à notre chambre d'hotel!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Luke qui ne riait jamais et Mikeal qui était frustré de ne pas etre le centre d'attention. Même le professeur embarqua dans leurs pièterie.

M. Lamontagne : Oh mon dieu!! Les garçons, j'ai une idée, et si on se fesais une soirée manicure, pédicure et masque aux algues.

Nous regardions tous les professeur et éclations de rire.

Eva : Oui et nous pourrions aussi aller louer des films romantiques et les écouter tout en pleurant.

Shane, Drake, et moi nous tournames vers Eva et nous déclarions tous en meme temps:

Tous : Euh.. peut-être pas a se point la.

Eva : Vous êtes pas drôle!! Se serait simpas!!

Luke : Ouais et vous pourriez tous vous mettre en bikini et aller vous faire griller sur le bord de la piscine avec un jus de fruit a la main!!

Nous regardions tous Luke, surpris qu'il embarque dans nos conneries et eclations de rire.


	2. Chapter 2

**J**'entrai dans le restaurant avec Eva. Nous étions les deux seules à avoir choisi se petit restaurant. Les autres avaient préféré des restaurant plus ''chic''. La clochette suspendus à la porte sonna, indiquant l'entrée de quelqu'un. c'était un petit restaurant, très beau. L'assortiment de couleurs et la disposition des meubles étaient tres jeunes et dynamique. Il ne s'agisait pas d'un restaurant où il y avait des serveurs et où les cuisines n'étaient pas à la vue de tous mais il s'agissait plutot d'un restaurant où il y avait plusieurs chef aui avait chacun un comptoir dispposé en cercle autour de la pièce. Il y avait des fauteuil dnas uun coin où quelques personnes étaient assises et parlaient tranquillement. Un homme se leva, s'exusa auprès des personnes avec qui il paralit et vint vers nous.

... : Bonjours!! Vous devez sans doute etre Eva et Andréa.

Eva : Oui enchanté. Je suis Eva et voici Andréa.

.. : Bienvenu dans mon restaurant!!

Moi : Merci M...

... : , mais vous pouvez m'appeler Philip.

Eva : Cela ne fait pas tres Ilatien.

M. Wood/Philip : Je sais mais mon père était Anglais.

Philip nous invita à venir nous assoir sur les divans pour parler.

---DREA'S---

**N**ous avions parlé plus d'une heure avec Philip. Il était très gentil. Il nous annonça alors qu'il nous engageait et que nous commençions immédiatement. Il nous fit choisi chacune un comptoir. J'avais choisi celui des pates et Eva celui des sushi. Elle adorait cela. Nous travailons depuis quelques heures déjà. j'adorais cela. Il était maintenant 4hoo, c'était le moment tranquille de la journée. Les cuisiniers étaient vraiment sympathique. Nous arretions pas de sorir des blagues. Même Philip ebarquait. J'étais entrain de me faire des pates aux pesto, mon repas préféré. Ce qui était génial avec Philip, c'était qu'il nous offrais les repas.. J'alla m'installer à une table et entreprit de manger mon souper. J'avais une faim de loup. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la clochette retentir. Comme j'étais de dos à la porte, je ne sus pas qui venait d'entré.

M. Wood/Philip : Oh! Bonjour les enfants! Comment alez-vous??

.... : Très bien Philou!!

C'était un homme qui avait parlé. Je tourna la tête et quel ne fus pas ma surprise lorsque je vis... les acteurs de New Moon!! Il y avait Kellan Lutz, l'interprète dEmmett Culle, Robert Pattinson l'interprète d'Edward, ainsi que tous le sautres personages. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Jacob. OH MY GOD!!! Je devais rêver là!!! Il ne pouvais pas être là!! Philip s'approcha de Kellan pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait l'air de bien se connaitre.

M. Wood/Philip : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeller comme sa, Kelly.

Kellan grimaca. Voyant que je les observais, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Le genre de sourire qui ferais fondre nimporte quelle fille. Je lui sopuri timidement en retour. Il était vraiment trop beau!!! Philip se tourna vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher. Je me leva et m'approcha d'eux. Philip passa son bras autour de mon épaule et me serra contre lui.

M. Wood/Philip : Tut le monde, je vous présente un e de mes stagiaires, Andréa. Elle vient du Québec, comme Rachelle.

Ils sourièrent tous. Jackson, l'interprète de Jasper, s'approcha le première de moi pour se présenter.

Jackson : Enchanté Andréa.

Je lui souris.

Moi : Moi de même.

Kellan: Ouahh!! Mignionne et polie!! tu fais des bons choix Philou.

Kirsten s'approcha ensuite de moi, suivi de nikki, robert, Taylor. Ashley quant à elle, me sauta littéralement dasn les bras. Tous rièrent. Lorsque se fut au tour de Kellan, je décida de lui jouer un petit tour. Juste au moment où l'on allais se serrer la mian, je l'ota et me la passa dnas les cheveux. Kellan resta bouche-béé et tous le monde éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment là qu'EVa sortit de l'arière pièce. Elle resta figea sur place.

Eva : Eum.... Drea'S, je peux te parler deux minutes.

Je m'approcha d'elle.

Eva : Dis-moi, est-ce que je rève?!?

Moi : Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ils sont vraiment là! Tu viens je vais te présenter le beau Robert.

Je la pris par le bras et la tira jusqu'à la gang.

Moi : Tout le monde, je vous présente Eva. Eva, ben tu connais déjà tout le monde.

Eva : Enchanté.

Elle avait dit sa timidement. Je retourna m'assoir, la laissant discuter avec les acteurs. Je commença à manger lorsque Kellan s'écria:

Kellan : Bon moi j'ai mfaim!! Et j'ai le gout de manger du Spaghetti!! Ya pas de chef pour les pates ici!!

Je me leva, attrappa mon assiette et alla à mon comptioire. Kellan s'approcha de moi.

Kellan: Tiens, tiens, si c'est pas Drea'S!!

Moi : Ouais et si ce n'Est pas Kelly!!! Alors que veux-tu que je te serve Kelly??

Jackson : Et elle est drôle en plus!!

Kellan grimaça. Je souris.

Kellan: Je ne sais pas, ta spécialité.

Moi : C'est parti.

Je décida alors de lui préparer des pâtes aux tomates et au basilic. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait l'assiette entre les mains et mangeais ses pâtes les yeux fermer.

Kellan : Mon dieu que tu fias de la bonne nourrriture!! Mignonne, polie, drôle et bonne cuisinière!! Aurais-tu d'autre talents caché??

Je fis mine de réflèchir quelques instant puis répondis:

Moi : Ouais, je sais me défendre.

Ayant entendu notre conversation, Eva éclata de rire. N'ayant personne à son comptoir, elle s'approcha de nous.

Eva: Effectivement, elle sais se défendre!! Une fois, son chum l'avais.....

Je me jeta sur Eva, la plaquant au sol et mis ma main sur sa bouche.

Moi : Eva!!!T'avias duit que tu n'en parlerai pas!!

Kellan éclata de rire. Je me tourna ver slui.

Moi : Quoi??!??

Les rires de Kellan redoublèrent. Il nous pointa. Je regarda n otre position. J'étais assisse à cheval sur Eva. Presque pas louches d'abord!!! Je me leva et l'aida à se relever. Je retourna à mon comptoir et Eva au sien, car un client venait d'arriver.

Kellan : Alors, c'est quoi la fin de l'histoire.

Je garda le silence.

Kellan : Comme sa tu as un chum.

Je releva la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air... comment dire... jaloux.

Moi : J'avais un chum. J'ai appris qu'il me trompais et lorsque je lui ai demand., il m'a répondu que oui et qu'il avais adoré cela. Alors.....

Kellan: Je suis désoler Andréa.

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave.

Kellan: Si tu veux en parlé, je suis là ok??

Moi : Ok, merci. Mais de toute façon, c'est du passé.

Kelllan hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur les fauteuils. Je termina mon souper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Q**uelques heures après, Eva et moi retourniames à notre hotel. J'avais vraiment adoré ma première journée e je savais que c'était ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Nous montâmes à notre chambre. J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre, lança ma sacoche et m'apprêtait à me lancer sur mon lit lorsqu'une tornade bleu et brune me sauta au cou. Je reconnue immédiatement Jenny.

Moi : Jenny!!! Que fais-tu ici??? Je croyais que tu étais restée à Québec.

Jenny : J'ai parlé à et je me suis organiser pour venir ici.

Eva : Mais c'es géniale!! Tu vas dormir dans notre chambre en???

Jenny : Ouais donc vous aller me faire de la place!!

Eva : D'accord!! Mais tu dors dans mon lit!

Je ma lança sur mon lit, emportant Jenny avec moi. Eva sauta à cote de nous.

Eva : Devine qui on a rencontrer!!!

Jenny : Qui??

On cogna à la porte.

Moi : Jenny, est-ce que tu peux aller répondre, je n'ai pas le gout de croiser Mikeal.

Jenny : Eva???

Eva : Hors de questions!!! Je ne prendrai pas la chance de le croiser.

À contrecœur, Jenny se leva et alla répondre.

.... : Quelqu'un a commander des Strip-teaseurs??

Je reconnu la voix. Je regardai Jenny. Elle était bouche-bée. Je me leva et alla à a porte. Kellan se tenait dans le cadre de porte, entouré par Robert et Jackson.

Moi : Ouais, c'est moi!!! Et je vous averti les filles, c'est moi qui passe en premier. Et je vous les laisserai ensuite s'ils ne sont pas trop bruler.

Jackson, Robert, Kellan et Jenny se figèrent et me regardèrent comme si j'étais une folle. Pendant ce temps, Eva était tordue de rire. Rob et Jackson reculèrent, Jenny défigea et éclata de rire, Kellan, quant à lui, entra dans la chambre et me prit par la taille. Il me plaqua contre son torse et commença à donner des baisers bruyants dans mon cou. J'éclata de rire et lui mordit une oreille. Il arreta tout de suite de m'embrasser le cou. Tous restèrent surpris par se que nous avions fait. Robert et Jackson étaient toujours figé.

Moi : Vous savez les gars, vous pouvez entrer, on vous mangerai pas!!

Les rire d'Eva et de Jenny redoublèrent. Les deux acteurs entrèrent tout de meme à l'interieur de la chambre.

---DREA'S---

Nous etions tous assis dans notre chambre. Nous discutions de tous et de rien. Les gars étaient vraiment étonnés de voir le nombre de niaiserrie que l,on pouvais dire, moi, Eva et Jenny. On les niaissaient vraiment.

Kellan : PPFFFTTTT c'est moi le plus fort ici!!

Moi : Bah oui bah oui. Je suis sur que je te bat!!!

Kellan: Ah ouais!!

Moi : Aller viens t'en!!

Je mis mes poings devant moi, comme pour me battre. Kellan secoua la tete, decouragé.

Moi : C'est quoi!! Tu a peur de me faire mal? Kelly serait-il une poule mouillé??

Je crois que cette fois j'étais aller trop loin. Kellan se jeta sur moi et me renversa sur le lit. il prit mes bras et d'une main les retint au dessus de ma tête. Il essaya de me chatouiller mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Eva: Moi je connait son point faible!!

Kellan: C,est quoi??

Je lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Eva: DÉsoler!!!

Kellan échangea un regard avec Robert et celui-ci se jetta su Eva. Nous étions maintenant dans la meme position. Les deux gars étaient a califourchon sur nous et nous retenais les bras. Ce n'était pas juste.

Kellan: C'est qui le plus fort en?? Je suis certain que tu n'est pas capable de te defaire de mon emprise!!

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, j.,avais déplacer ma jambe pour entourer la sienne. Je pousssa ensuite avec mon autre et nos positions s'échangèrent. J'étais maintenant au dessus. Comme il me tenait toujours les bras au dessu de la tete, mon visage était tou pret du sien. J'entendis cogner a la porte.

Moi : Jenny, peut-tu y aller, je suis come un peu occuppé en se moment!!

Jenny se leva et alla repondre. Je tourna la tete, mais je n,'eus pas le temps de voir qui c,était parce que Kellan en profita pour me renverser. Il était encore par dessus-moi.

.. : Eum.. Jenny!Qu'est-ce qu tu fasi ici??

Jenny: Je fasi le stage!!

... : Andréa est la???

Jenny: Désoler, mais elle est un peu occuper en se moment!!

Je poussa un cri de surprise ârce que Kellan vienait de me mordre l'oreille.

Moi : Jenny, tu pourrais venir m'aider là parce que Kellan est en train de me morde là.

Jenny pouffa de rire. J'entendis des pas entrer dnas la chambre. Je tourna la tete et appercus Mikeal. Je ris interieurement. La tete qu'il fesait . Trop marrant!!

Moi : Ah Mikeal !! Sa va??

Mikeal : Ouais toi??

Moi : Ouais tres bien.

Mikeal: Tas besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de lui??

Je souris. J'utilisa la meme methode que tout a lheure et me ramassa sur Kellan. Il me lacha les main et je massis sur son torse. Je tourna la tete vers Mikeal.

Moi : Tu vois, j,ai pas besoin de ton aide!! Maintenant bye!!

Mikeal se renfrogna mais quitta tout de meme la chambre. Des qu'il fut parti, Jenny Eva et moi eclatiames de rire. Les gars nous regardais comme si nous etions des folles.

Robert: C'était qui lui??

Robert était toujours sur Eva masi ne lui tenait plus les mains.

Jenny :C,est un de mes ex!! C'est un crétin qui cruise tout se qui bouge!!

Jackson : Ok ouin. Mon dieu que je comprends pas les gars comme sa!!

Jenny: Moi non plus, mais bon, c'est un gars! Faut pas trop y en demander!!

Robert Jackson et Kellan : HEY!!

Suite a cete declaration, Jenny eut le meme traitement que nous. Deus secondes plus tard, Jenny était couché par terre, Jackson au dessus d'elle. Kellan me retourna encore une fois. Soudain, on entendis une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. entra dnas la chambre et sourit.

Eva: Mesieur!!! Sa vous tente pas de nous aider!!!

: Non.

Jenny: vous êtes pas drôle!!

: Hey!! Les gars! si vous violer les filles, essayer de ne pas trop faire de bruut, je voudrais dormir!!

Les gars sourièrent.

Moi : Messieur!!!

Le professeur éclata de rire et quitta la chambre. Kellan se tourna vers moi et m'aida à m'assoir. Les deux gars lachèrent aussi les filles. Je me tourna vers Eva et Jenny et leur dit:

Moi : J,me demande ce que Mikeal a penser!! J'ai hate de vois sa tête demain.

Jenny : Ouais, c'est un gros nul!

Et nous continuames à parler pendant encore quelques heures, puis les gars durent partir. dès que les gars furent partiebt, Jenny, Jenny s'écria.

Jenny: OH MY FUCK*NG GOD!!!!

Eva: ouias effectivement!! Rob était tellement près de moi que je pense que j'aurais pu l'embrasser!! Je capote!

Jenny: ouais j'avoue!!! Moi aussi!!

Je ne parla pas. Les filles se tournèrent vers moi.

Eva: Chanceuse!!

Moi : Comment sa??

Jenny : Ben Kellan t'as embrassé plusieurs fois dans le cou!!

Eva: Et il t'as mordu un oreille! J'aurais aimer sa que Rob me morde moi!!

Jenny et moi nous regardiames et eclatiames de rire. Sacré Eva!!! Nous alliames nous laver tour à tour puis nous allames nous coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**U**ne semaine venait de s'écouler. Les gars venaient souvent nous voir au restaurant, en tout cas, ils venaient lorsqu'ils avaient des pauses. Philip avait aussi engagée Jeny, ce qui voulais dire deux fois plus de conneries. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec Kellan, Robert et Jackson. Nous passions plusieurs heures ensemble. Les garçons nous trouvaient désespérante parce que nous disions vraiment beaucoup de niaiseries, de _bad call_. Il parait que nous étions pire que tous les acteurs de Twilight réunit!!! Mikeal ne nous avais pas reparlé de la soirée de l'arrivée de Jenny. Bizarre!! Ce n'est surement pas parce que Kellan et moi fesions des choses louches!! À chaque fois que l'on croisaient Mikeal, lorsque j'étais avec Kellan, il m'agassait, me donnait des becs bruyants sur la temple, le front ou le coué Il me mordait même des fois. Cela faisait chier Mikeal. Nous étions maintenant dans le restaurant Eva, Jenny et moi. Je portais une vamisole ouverte dan sle dos. Soudain, je sentit une main me frôler le dos. Je tressaillis.

Moi Eva, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire cela. Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule chose que je ne tolère pas.

Je releva la tête et vit Eva à son comptoire! Je me retourna et vit que c'était Kellan qui se tenait là.

Kellan Comme sa c'est ton point faible!!

Géniale dans qu'elle galère je venais encore de me mettre!! Kellan me regardasi tout sourire. Il tandis la main et effleure mon bras. Je frissonna.

Moi C'est de la triche sa!!

Robert ariva derrière Kelan.

Robert Qu'est-ce qui est de la triche??

Kellan tandis le bras et frôla la mien. Je frissonna encore.

Moi Kellan!! Arrête se n'est pas drôle.

Kellan moi je trouve sa très drole.

Je lui tira la langue. Je retourna à mon comptoire et lava mes ustensiles de cuisine. Robert et Kelan virent s'accouder à mon comptoire.

RobertCe soir, qu'est-ce que tu fais??

Kellan Hey!! On avait convenue que je le demandais à Dréa et toi à Eva!!

Robert Ouasi ouais mais on s'en fout de qui demande à qui!!1

Moi Voyons les gars, bater vous pas pour moi!!!

Ils sourièrent.

KellanAlors que fait-tu se soir??

Moi Rien pourquoi??

Kellan Tu viens tu en boite avec nous??

Moi D'accord!!

Robert souris à Kellan et alla vois Eva.

Kellan Alors je passe te chercher à 20h00 ok??

Moi D'accord!!

KellanTu vas t'habiller comment??

Je réfléchis queslques instant avant de répondre:

Moi Je vasi m'habiler vraiment sexy!!

Kellan Pas trop quand même.

Moi Pourquoi?? Messieur serait-il jaloux parce que tout les mecs risquent de me regarder??

Kellan Un peu, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse agresser.

Comme c'est mignion, messieur voulasi me protèger.

Moi ESt-ce que Jackson va être là??

Kellan Pourquoi??

Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Moi Parce que si Jackson vient, je vasi inviter Jenny!!

Kellan semblait soulagé!!

Kellan Surement!!

Moi il va y avoir qui d'autre??

KellanRobynou, Jacksou, Eva, Jennou , toi et moi.

Moi Juste nous!!

Kellan Quoi!! Tu t'attendaus à d'autres personne??

Moi Bah je pensais que les filles alaient venir aussi.

KellanNon juste une sortie entre nous!!

Moi Et d'apres moi, on va finir la soirée entre toi et moi.

Kellan Comment sa??

Moi Voyons, c'est certain que Jenny et Jackson vont passer la soirée ensemble. Même chose pour Eva et Robert.

Kellan Tu veux gager!!

Je souris. Et lui tendis la main.

Moi Ouais. Je te le dit que nous allons nous retrouver toi et moi, mon petit Kelly.

Il serra ma main.

---DREA'S---

**K**ellan: J'ai une idée!! On fait un autre gage!!Je gage que tu va finir par me tomber dans les bras avant la fin de la soirée!!

Moi Moi je te dis que non.

Nous nous seriames la main.

Moi : Espere pas trop, mon homme, tu risque d'être dé^cu!!

Kellan Bah oui, bah oui.

Sur ses mots, Kellan et Robert partirent car ils devaient tourner un scène. dès qu'ils furent hors de notre champ de vision, Eva quitta son comptoire et vien me voir.

Eva: Je suis trop exitée!!

Moi : Non sérieusement! Eva!! Arrête de sauter partout tu me donne mal au coeur!!

Eva sautait partout comme si elle avait un furet dans les pantalons.

Eva: On dirai que tu ne t'en rand pas compte!!! On va en boite avec des canons!!

Moi : Je m'en rend compte Ev's, je ne saute juste pas partout comme un marteau piqueur.

Jenny entra alors dans le restaurant. Voyant qu'Eva allait finir par toucher le plafond tellement elle sautait, elle s'approcha de nous.

Jenny: Dit moi, Ev's, est-ce que tu a pris quelques chose comme boisson energisante, chocolat doublement chocolat chaud ou café?? tu le sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé!!

Eva arrêta de sauter.

Eva: J'ai rien pris. Mais tu c'est pas avec qui on sort se soir??

Jenny: Non

Eva: Ben avec Rob et Kellan s't'affaire!!

Moi : Et tu viens aussi avec nous Jenny. Jackson va ere là!!

Je vis Jenny rougir.

---DREA'S---

J,enfila ma camisole rose et termina de me maquiller. Je sortis de la salle de bain. J'éais prete. Je me regarda dans le mirroir. Je portais mes jeans bleu pale, me ballerine noirs, mon top blanc et ma camisole rose. J'avais fait reteindre mes cheveux blonds et je venais de les plaquer. Je n'étais maquiller que de crayon noir. Je sorti de la salle de bain. La premiere personnne que je vis fus Jenny. Elle portait une camisole noir avec des pois blancs, elle avait remonter son toupet. Comme moi, elle n'avait mis que du crayon noir. Derri;ere elle se tennait Eva. Elle était habillé d'un jeans, de ballerine et d'un chandail mauve. Ses yeux étaient maquillés mauves.

Moi : Vous êtes prête??

Eva: oui, il nous manque que les gars.

Elle état de plus en plus exitée. Jenny aussi a vrai dire. La bonne humeur dEva était contagieuse. Je regardai l'heure. Il était 19h59. Les gars devraient arrivés dans pas long. Soudain, on cogna à la porte. Jenny ouvra. Jackson se tenait devant nous, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Robert et de Kellan.

Jackson: Vous etes prêtes les filles??

Jenny: Oui.

Eva:Où sont Robert et Kellan.

Jackson: Ils nous attendait en bas.

Petit sourire mystérieux.

Jackson: vous venez??

Jenny: Oui.

Je pris a sacoche, ferma la chambre et les suivient jusqu'au hall. Nous sortiames dehors et Jackson se dirigea vers une belle Mercedes noir.

Moi : Eum... Jackson, je ne suis pas sur que l'on renntre tout le monde.

Jackson: Nous avons établi un plan. Eva monta à l,avant avec Robert, Kellan, Jenny et moi à l,arriere.

Moi : Et moi???

Jackson souria de plus belle. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite de leur plan.

Jackson: Toi tu vas être assise sur Kellan bien sur!!

Moi : Et pourquoi se serait moi qui serait sur Kellan?? Pourquoi Jenny ne serait pas sur toi??

Jackson: Et bien parce qu'On a voté et c'est toi qui va s'assoir dessus!!

Moi : C'est pas juste.

ET je continua a marmonner dans ma barbe jusqu'à ce que Jackson m'ouve la portière arrière. Je grimpa à l'intérieur et vis Kellan qui m'attendais avec un grand sourire. Je m'installa sur se genou.

Moi : Toi, profite en pas!!

Kellan: Moi!! Mais jamais!!

Les autres s'intallèrent dans la voiture et Robert démarra. Il démarra tellement vite que je recula et finis accotée sur Kellan. Celui-ci passa ses mains autour de ma taille.

Moi : Tu veux bien me lacher!!

Kellan: Non.

Moi : Et pourquoi cela??

Kellan: Parce qu'à la vitesse ou Robynou conduit, lorsque l'on va etre arriver, tu ne sera plus sur mes genoux!!

Effectivement, Robert pris un virage sec et je pencha vers Jenny. Heureusement, Kellan me retint a temps.

Moi : Merci.

Kellan: QU'est-ce que tyu ferai sans moi???

Moi : Je me serai plantée. Merci Beaucoup de m'en avoir empecher. Et que cela ne te monte pas a la tête!!

Kellan souris. Il referma la prise sur ma taille, me collant plus sur lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Nous arrivames quelqeus instant plus tard devant une boite de nuit, surement la plus branché de la ville vue le nombre de monde qui fesais la file. Robert parqua la voiture et nous sortimes. Les gars se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et non vers la fin de la file. Les gars à l'entré les reconnus et nous laissa passer. La boite de nuit était effectivement une boite de nuti assez branché car elle était assez pleine. Kellan se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et nous trouva un petit coin tranquille. Je m'assit dans un divan tout en regardant autour de moi. C'était vraiment beau. Des divans et des tables étaient installés tout autour de la salle. Le bar quant à lui était au fond de la le centre était un piste de dance qui était noir de monde. Robert se leva et déclara:

Robert: C'est ma tournée, que voulez-vous??

Eva: _Cosmo_

Jenny: _Vodka tonique_

Kellan: Bière.

Jackson: Bière.

Moi : Bière.

LEs trois gars se tournerent vers moi et me regarèrent étrangemetn.

Moi : Quoi??

Robert: Rien, c'est juste... étrange. On est pas trop habituer à ce qu'une fille prende de la bièrre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Eva.

Robert: Tu m'accompagne??

Eva: Bien sur!!

ALors qu'ils partaient en direction du bar, Eva tourna la tete vers moi. Je ous lire sur ses lèvres:

Eva: Il me prend pour qui?? La vierge Marie!! Où même un none!! Certain que je vais pas accompagner un petad!!

Je souris. Je me tourna ensuite vers Kellan, qui était assis à coté de moi.

Moi : En voila deux de parti!! Tu gage combien que Jenny et Jackson partent dans les cinqs prochaines minutes  
616

Il me tira la langue puérilement. Quel enfant!! Quelqeus minutes plus tard, Jakson se levaient et avec Jenny, ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Je me tourna vers Kellan.

Moi : Alors, mon p'tit Kelly! Qui avait raison??

Kellan: C'est beau, tu a gagné!! Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire???

Je réfléchis un instant.

Moi : Tu vas aller voir Robynou, tu va lui pincer une fesse tout en lui disant: ''Salut Beau gosse, je t'offre un verre??''

Kellan me regarda comme si je lui avais demander de me décrocher la lune.

Moi : C'est quoi, M. Les Gros Muscles est une pouille mouillée!!

Kellan se leva et se dirigea vers Robert. Il lui pinca les fesses et lui dit ma phrase. La face de Robert. OH MY GOD. On pouvais lire sur sa face deux questions. ''Qu'est-ce qui lui prend??'' ainsi que '' C'Est une blague sa??'' Kellan ajouta quelque chose et me pointa. Robert me regarda. Je lui fit un sourire éblouissant et un signe ''salut'' de la main. Robert secoua la tête, découragé. Il devrait sans doute trouvé que j'étais plus bébé que Kellan. Kellan se mit alors dos a moi et lui dit quelques chose, mais je ne pus savoir quoi. Kellan revint alors vers moi tout sourire. Quel coup bas préparait-il. Il s'assit à coté de moi, un sourire toujours incrusté dnas la face. Je n'aimais pas sa.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu prépare encore??

Kellan: Mais rien. Pourquoi tu ne te sens pas en confiance??

Moi : Non et je sais pas pourquoi, en??? Surtout que je sais que tu vas préparé une revenche.

Kellan se rapprocha de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant à lui. Je me retrouva donc collé à Kellan, sa bouche à quelqeus centimètres de la mienne. Lorsqu'il respirait, je sentais son haleine. Dieu qu'il sentait bon!!

Kellan: Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je prépare une revenge??

Moi : Et bien c'Est simple, parce que je te connais et parce que je sais que tu déteste te faire battre et surtout par une fille.

Kellan: Ouais, t'a raisoné

Il rapprocha un peu plus ses levres des miennes. Dieu que je le frenchais.

Kellan: Mais j'ai raison sur la fait que tu ne me résistera pas.

Je rapprocha un peu mes lèvres.

Moi : Ou plutot, TU ne me résistera pas plutot!!

Malheureusement, Robert et Eva arriverent avec les brevages et Kellan me lacha.

Eva: Héé Rob!! Moi je te dit que d'ici la fin de la soirée, ses deuc là partent et vont dans notre chambre d'Hotel!! En passant, Drea'S, si tu veux j'ai deus condoms dnas mes valises!! Et vous avez pas interet à faire cela dnas notre lit, a moi et Jenny parce qu'on va vous tuer.

Je la regarda et lui dit:

Moi : T'inquiétes Ev's jen ai dans ma sacoche.

Robert et Kellan nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Les pauvres je crois que l'on venait de leur faire peur. J'éclata de riere. Je me tourna vers Eva.

Moi : Les pauvres chéri, je ccrois que l'on vient de les traumatisés. Allez vient Eva, on va aller faire un tour, le temps qu'ils se remettent de leur émotion.


End file.
